Harry Potter and the Sands of Time
by OrpheusLives
Summary: The Dagger of Time was thought to be just a legend from an old empire, forgotten by time. But is Harry somehow connected to it, and to the prince of a long forgotten empire that once ruled from Greece to India? Full summary inside. NEW CHAPTER UP
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. Copyright or trademark infringement is not intended.

**Summary:** The Dagger of Time was thought to be just a legend from an old empire, long forgotten. But is Harry somehow connected to it, and to the prince of a long forgotten empire that once ruled from Greece to India? Follow Harry as he discovers his heritage, fights evil demons, and tries to save the world from Voldemort (again). The Sands of Time have once again been unleashed...

**Pairings: **Harry/Hermione (so far)

_Most people think Time is like a river, that flows swift and sure in one direction. They are wrong. Sit down and I will tell you a tale like none that you have ever heard. Know, first, that I am the son of Shahraman, a mighty King of Persia. On our way to Azad, we passed through India... Where the promise of Honor and Glory tempted us to our doom. _

Time. Time and space are one in the same. They are both forever intertwined with each other. One can not change time without in effect changing a certain point in space, and vice versa. What would happen if an individual were to disrupt the flowing of time and space? What would happen to this person if they decided to reshape the future? What would happen if they changed their fate?

The desert air was still and cold. The stars and a crescent moon wheeled overhead, giving an eerie glow to sand dunes which spread across the landscape. That's all there was to see, for miles and miles; a cold, desolate ocean of dunes of sand. There was nothing, expcet perhaps the occasional oasis with a few palm trees and watering hole. The stillness of the air was broken by the thundering of horses, racing across the Arabian desert. They were stallions of the highest breed, and they were beyond fast. They tore across the sand like a falcon diving through the air. Their riders were hooded and scarfed, protections against an unforgiving climate. Most of the riders wore black turbans and scarves covering their faces, their eyes outlined in black to shade against the sun. Except for one; he wore a royal blue scarf, and a white turban with gold trim. His hands and wrists, which steered the reigns of the horse expertly, were covered with leather studded bands to keep dust and sand from entering his clothes. One could tell from observation that this individual was of higher ranking than the others, possibly even royalty. They made haste in their journey, as if they did not have enough time to get where they needed to be. Time, it seemed, was against them.

"Prince! Are you sure this is where the Dagger of Time is indeed hidden?" asked one of the men clothed in black. The Prince, the one in blue and white, vehemently nodded his head in affirmation.

"Yes, I am certain," he said, his voice betraying his youth. "I saw it. My mother showed me in my dream." At this, some of the men looked at each other. Visions were a bad omen. A very bad omen. "We must recover the dagger before it falls into the hands of evil."

"Prince, you know your father struggled with the burden of the dagger for a great time, when he too was a prince," began one of the men. The Prince turned his head to the man beside him.

"I know that, Afshar. I know what my father went through with the dagger, the Dahaka, and his dark side," the Prince replied, his tone darkening. "That is why we must hurry and retrieve the dagger before it is taken by the enemy." Afshar blinked.

"You mean the visier?" he asked. The Prince nodded. "But he is dead, Prince. Your father killed him."

"I know. It's hard to explain, but he has returned..." here, the Prince paused in thought. "Well, he will return, and he has come back from the time he was brought back to life." Afshar just stared at him. "It's confusing, I know. The visier will be resurrected in the future and he will come back now to retrieve the dagger. Does that make anymore sense?"

"A little, Prince," Afshar answered. "Who has... er, will resurrect him?"

"I'm not sure," the Prince confessed. "I think a very distant descendant of his will look to him for power." His eyes clouded over. "A dark sorcerer, hell-bent on ruling the earth. We must reach the dagger!" At this, the Prince spurred his horse on, picking up speed. His band of body guards followed, urging their steeds as well.

Soon, the Prince and his bodyguards reached their destination; a small mausoleum nestled between the foliage and trees of an oasis. Its stone was ancient and showed signs of wear from the elements. The image of jackals and winged beasts covered the mausoleum, warning those who entered. The Prince lead the way into the tomb, lighting a torch that had been perched on the outside of the small structure.

Upon entering, the men could tell that no one had entered this tomb for ages; the walls were lined with dust and cobwebs. The group made their way towards the center of the mausoleum where the stone coffin holding whoever was inside was. The Prince gave the torch to Afshar as he bent down to examine the inscription on the sarcophagus. He wiped away the dust, trying to make out the words on the gray stone.

"What does it say, Prince?" Afshar asked eagerly. The Prince didn't say anything for a moment as he kept rereading the inscription.

"It's a riddle," he finally answered.

"A riddle?" asked Afshar.

"Yes, a riddle."

"_I am that which man can not grasp,_

_I am that which everything must pass._

_I am not here or there but everywhere,_

_I am that that has no past._

_I have not a beginning nor an end,_

_I am most certainly not your friend._

_I am that which carries true,_

_I am that which is around of you."_

Everyone looked blankly at the Prince. Afshar was the first to speak. "Well, what is it?" The Prince looked deep in thought for several moments, then, his eyes brightened in understanding.

"Time!" he exclaimed. "The answer to the riddle is time! It's so simple, I'm almost afraid I'm wrong." The Prince hadn't noticed, but as soon as he uttered the word 'time', the sarcophagus had shook ever so slightly. Then, it trembled and the covering of the coffin began to slide off. The Prince stood and watched as a bright golden glow emitted from within, and the top completely came off and fell to the floor with a loud clatter. The glow intensified for a moment before subsiding and vanishing. The Prince stepped towards the coffin and looked inside.

There was not a body as it should have held, but a small wooden chest with a silver latch. The Prince hefted the box out and examined it for a moment. He then lifted the latch and opened the lid. He gasped when he saw the contents within.

"What is it, sire?" asked Afshar.

"It's the dagger," he answered quietly. Afshar's eyes widened.

'Are you sure?" he questioned. The Prince reached inside the box and withdrew the Dagger of Time. It's curved blade was sleek and sharp, with two blue-tinted spikes on the bottom and top. The hilt followed the curve and contained a small glass-like container, which was partially filled with sand.

"Yes," the Prince said. "This is the dagger. Now, we must get it--" The Prince was cut off by a small blast from outside the mausoleum, the door blowing inwards. His bodyguards surrounded the Prince, unsheathing their deadly curved swords.

A lone figure draped in black entered the small tomb, his face covered by a hood. He looked around the room and his gaze stopped on the Prince, the dagger in his hand. "Ah, I see you've gone to the trouble of recovering the dagger for me. I'll take it now," the mysterious man said, his voice like that of a snake. The Prince also withdrew his sword and crouched into a fighting stance, dagger and sword at the ready.

"And why would you want this dagger, sorcerer?" the Prince said with venom. The man laughed.

"Do not be foolish, boy," the man taunted. "You can not possibly defeat me."

"Perhaps," replied the Prince," but I have the power of Time on my side. You will not claim this dagger."

"You will give me the dagger!" the man yelled in anger. The Prince grinned and shook his head.

"Not a chance." And with that, the Prince brought the dagger down and stabbed himself in the chest, at the same time activating a small switch on the dagger. The sorcerer lunged forward, reaching for him, but as he did, time seemed to slow down to a trickle, and the Prince felt his life slipping away. Then, time snapped back into motion like a rubber band. The dagger began to glow white, as did the Prince, and they both vanished, along with the mysterious sorcerer.

The bodyguards would search high and low for the Prince, but he had slipped away from this world and out of this time. The strange sorcerer had also vanished without a trace. This event would soon turn to legend, and then the legend would disappear forever, only living among the writings of ancient texts. Few would know of the night that a Prince of Persia with the Dagger of Time vanished out of existence.

Hundreds of years later and thousands of miles away, a teenage boy with black hair and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead would awake in the middle of the night, a stabbing pain in his chest.

_This is said by the Prince in in the beginning of Prince of Persia The Sands of Time._

**Author's Notes:** Thank you for reading the Prologue of Harry Potter and the Sands of Time. I'm very excited about writing this fanfic, more so than most of the others I've attempted at writing. I have an idea as to where this fic will be going and I plan on updating at least once or twice a week if I can manage. I'll be putting up chapters as long as I can think of something to write. I also hope to please both Harry Potter fans and Prince of Persia fans. I plan on having battles between Harry and the gang against the sand demons and other monsters found in Prince of Persia The Sands of Time. Other than the Prince and the Visier, I don't think they'll be any other characters from Sands of Time, but who knows? Anything is possible at this point. If you have read this fic, please review, I love reviews and they'll get me motivated to write more. Any suggestions as to where this can go and what it can contain will be taken very seriously. So please, any suggestions, put them in your review or email me (email in my profile). Thank you so much for reading.

Orpheus

P.S. -- I currently don't have a beta-reader, so if you find any misspellings or grammatical errors, plese bear with me. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 1: Letters and Selfreliance

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. Likewise, Prince of Persia The Sands of Time is copyrighted to Ubisoft Entertainment and Jordan Mechner. Copyright or trademark infringement is not intended.

**Author's Notes:** Well, here is the first real chapter of Harry Potter and the Sands of Time, the last being more of a prologue. I'd like to thank the two reviewers I've gotten so far, their kind words were very lifting. Especially **Forget-Me-Tomorrow**, I didn't think anybody would like this that much :). And also, Prince of Persia is a video game, so there's not much you can read, except for the story synopsis at the Prince of Persia website. You don't have to know the PoP story to follow this, but it could help a little. I'll try to explain to the casual reader what they might not know about PoP. Alright, enough author's notes, onto the chapter!

_Time is like an ocean in a storm...  
_

Harry awoke with a start, his hand clutching his chest, trying to fight off what ever had attacked him. After a few frantic moments of flailing about and getting himself twisted in his bed sheets, Harry stopped and looked around. He realized that what attacked must have been just a dream. He untangled himself from his comforter and reached for his glasses, gently thrusting them onto his face. His vision cleared and he glanced at the battered digital clock beside his bed: 5:35 a.m. Harry sighed, and pushed himself out of bed. It was no use trying to get back to sleep, he'd just have to wake up in an hour to prepare the Dursley's breakfast. He decided to take a shower to get ready for the day.

In the shower, Harry let the water wash away the remnants of the dream, a dream he couldn't even remember. It was nothing like the nightmares or visions Voldemort would send him; no, this seemed very real, like he had lived it before... the only problem was, he couldn't remember what "it" really was. Turning off the shower after a good half hour, Harry stood in just a towel and stared at himself in the foggy mirror.

He had grown a bit since the summer began; he was a little taller, a little broader, but still a little on the short side for his age. His hair would still stick up in every direction, but it seemed appropriate somehow, like it wouldn't be Harry if it wasn't a mess. His eyes were still shockingly green, and they shone in the half-lit bathroom. How many times had he been told he had his mother's eyes? A lot, and he would still be reminded from time to time, but he grew to like being complemented for having his mothers eyes, and even his father's unruly hair. At least it was something that reminded him of his parents. He didn't have much to remember them by...

Moving on, Harry noticed that he had grown some stubble on his chin and jaw line. A little surprised, he realized that he'd have to let it stay for now. He didn't have his own shaving kit, and he'd be damned if he'd touched Vernon's. Harry traced a finger across his chin and jaw and decided he liked it. If it grew in right and not in patches, he would leave it for a while. _It'll be good for a small change like this_ he thought to himself.

Harry left the bathroom and changed into some fresh clothes in his bedroom. The sun was just starting to peek over the trees, and the Dursley's would soon be awake. As he was making his way to the door to go downstairs and make breakfast, Harry heard a small tapping on his window. As he fetched the window open, he noticed it was not Hedwig as he had thought. It was a sleek black falcon with a regal look about it. Carefully, Harry untied the parchment on it's talon and the falcon jumped out of his window and into the morning sun. Harry stared at it for a moment before looking at the letter in his hands.

_To Mr. Harry J. Potter  
Smallest Bedroom, No. 4, Privet Drive  
Surrey, England_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_ We regret to inform you of the passing of your godfather, Sirius R. Black. We at Gringotts would like to offer our deepest condolences for the deceased. In the wake of Mr. Black's passing, we are in charge of delivering to you his last will and testament. Enclosed, you will find a personal letter from Mr. Black addressed to you. The following are the items that Mr. Black has left you:_

_No. 12 Grimmauld Place  
A summer cottage on the island of Crete  
The entire contents of the Black Family Vault, minus the sums he has left for various distant family and friends  
A 1979 Harley-Davidson XLH Sportster motorbike (currently in the care of Rubeus Hagrid)_

_ If you have any questions about the will of Sirius R. Black, please come into the London Gringotts branch._

_Gerkori Griggen  
Junior Gringotts Officer_

Harry read the latter without any emotion on his face; he was saving that for the letter Sirius left. With a slight pain in his chest, Harry tore open the letter and began to read.

_Harry,_

_ If you're reading this, then I guess I bit the Big One, eh? I know you'll be sad, but don't wallow in your grief. And don't you dare feel guilty! I know you always take blame for everything, even if you had no control over the situation. Don't blame yourself for my death Harry. You have to continue to live, and keep fighting the good fight. It'll be hard, I know, but you have to believe in yourself. Don't let anything keep you down, and keep on going. You owe it to your friends and even more to yourself. You have people that love you, don't ever forget that. And your parents and I love you, and we'll never leave you. We'll always be with you, inside your heart. _

_Listen to me, I sound like a big softie! Keep your chin up, kiddo, and stay alive. You deserve a good life more than anyone else. Have fun, and kick some Death Eater ass for me!_

_Eternally Your Friend,  
Sirius (a.k.a. Padfoot)_

_P.S. -- Make sure you get my old motorbike from Hagrid. It's rightfully yours, and you'll need it to pick up the ladies! Have fun, Harry!_

With tears leaking from his eyes, Harry gently lay the letter down. He would always miss Sirius, but he had taken his letter to heart; no longer would he sit down and feel guilty for things beyond his control. He would rise and take charge of his life. He would become a great man, not only for his friends, but for himself. He would not let his life be ruled by anyone anymore.

"BOY!" came a voice from downstairs. "Get down here and start out breakfast!" Vernon commanded. Harry wiped the tears from his eyes and clenched his fists. _I'm not going to take anymore of their shit!_ He thought angrily to himself. Harry stomped down the stairs and into the kitchen of No. 4 Privet Drive. Vernon glared at him over his morning paper. Dudley was sitting, waiting for his breakfast, and his Aunt Petunia was dusting off the counter.

"What's all that racket for?" Vernon said, his voice angry.

"I'm not making your breakfast anymore," Harry said, his jaw set. Uncle Vernon's eyes widened in fury.

"You will do whatever I saw while you live in this house!" he shouted, throwing down his paper.

"No!" Harry shouted back. "I'm not your fucking slave! Get you fat-ass of a son to do something for a change!" Vernon's face turned purple and a vein on his head began to pulse.

"You will not speak of my son that way!" Vernon screamed.

"Are you gunna stop me?" Harry challenged. Vernon rose from the table.

"Why you--," Vernon grabbed Harry by the collar, but as soon as he did, he was thrown back into the opposite wall from a small burst of magic from Harry. The Dursley's looked at Harry in fear. Without missing a beat, Harry strode over to Vernon, lifted him to a standing position, and grabbed him by the collar.

"I'm not taking orders from you anymore," Harry stated in a cold voice. "You've treated me like shit ever since I was a baby. Soon, you'll face your karmic repercussions." With that, Harry let Vernon go and made his exit from the house and into the front lawn of No. 4. When none of the Dursleys came outside, Harry let out a breath of air, and turned to take a walk in the neighborhood park.

After a few steps down the sidewalk, Harry felt as if he were being watched. He turned his head slightly to look behind him. No one was there. He shrugged it off and continued walking. But soon he got the feeling again. Deciding on a plan of action to rouse his invisible stalker, Harry kept walking. He casually quickened his pace, before he turned it into a flat-out run. He ran for a few yards, then stopped almost at once, pivoted on his heel, and stuck out his elbow in front of him.

Sure enough, a body collided with Harry. They met with enough force to make them both topple over. Harry snatched at the Invisibility Cloak his stalker was wearing. He felt the silky texture of the cloak and whipped it off of his assailant. Harry stared at him for a moment,a surprised look on his face.

"Remus?" he asked, the Invisibility Cloak still in his hands.

"Hello, Harry," Remus greeted, a pained smile on his face. "Mind getting off my chest?" Harry made to move, but instead glared at Remus with a suspicious look.

"How do I know you are who you say you are?" he questioned, his hand grasping for his wand. Remus's smiled widened.

"My name is Moony, your Patronus is a stag, and you absolutely hate chocolate after I gave you so much in your third year." Harry blinked and grinned. He moved off of Remus and helped him up, and quickly gave his old professor and friend a hug.

"It's good to see you Remus," Harry said, a grin still on his face. Remus, nodded.

"Yes, it's good to see you too." Remus quirked an eyebrow. "You seem awfully chipper, considering..." Remus looked away, letting his words hang in the air. Harry's grin dimmed somewhat, before he gave Remus a genuine smile.

"I got Sirius's will today, and a letter from him with it," Harry explained. "In so many words, he told me to stop being an idiot and move on. I mean, I still feel sad and i always will, but I know now that he would have wanted me to move on and become a man." Harry didn't notice it as he was bending over to retrieve the cloak, but Remus smiled at him with pride. "So, what were you doing following me, Remus?" Harry asked, handing him back his Invisibility Cloak.

"Oh, you know, the usual," Remus replied casually. "Making sure the Death Eaters haven't got one of their nefarious plots to steal you away from the Dursley's, is all." Harry grinned and shook his head.

"While I appreciate your concern, Remus, I'm more than capable of taking care of myself," Harry explained. Remus began to reply, but Harry cut him off. "I know, I know, you're under Dumbledore's orders. Can't break those, can we?" Harry joked. Remus just shook his head, his grin still plastered on his face. "Well, since you're here, I was wondering if you can take me to Gringotts." At Remus's questioning look, Harry continued. "I want to see if Sirius left me anything useful in his vault. Like spell books or anything."

"I dunno Harry. I have to check with Dumbledore first." Remus explained. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Just take me to Headquarters then. I mean, it's rightfully mine now, and I don't want to stay here anymore."

"Harry, you know you can't leave until Dumbledore gives us the 'okay'," Remus reminded him. Harry sighed.

"It's past my birthday now, Remus. The wards have recharged. Besides, It'd be safer for me to be surrounded by Order members than by relatives that hate me," Harry said. Remus thought for a moment before nodding his.

"Alright. We'll go get you packed and then we'll head over to Headquarters. Come along now," Remus said and they both headed into No.4 to pack Harry's things. Neither could fathom the events that would occur when Harry finally claimed his inheritance from the Black family vault.

**Extended Author's Notes:** Ah, sorry for such a boring chapter, but I had to get that out of the way. Had to get Harry over Sirius and technical details like that. This story is set in 6th Year, BTW. So... no HBP, sorry. I didn't want to have to incorporate the information from HBP into this story. It leaves quite a bit open, really. And that's what I need with a story like this, freedom to write just about anything. I don't even know if there any other HP/PoP crossovers. If there are, someone please direct me towards them. Anyways, next chapter, the action should start to pick up a bit.

**Next Chapter:** Harry visits his new vault and discovers the treasures within... not gold or jewels, but something ancient and forgotten over the ages. Can this strange artifact unlock the key to Harry's supposed powers?


	3. Chapter 2: Visions of the Sand

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. Likewise, Prince of Persia The Sands of Time is copyrighted to Ubisoft Entertainment and Jordan Mechner. Copyright or trademark infringement is not intended.

**Author's Notes: **Once again, thank you for the wonderful reviews. They really boost my confidence and make me want to write more. And I'm surprising myself at how fast I'm actually writing these chapters. Anyways, to reviewer **Bonnie Charlie**, no, I'm not buddhist, but I definately believe in some of the buddhist ideals and philosophies, some of those being karma and the buddhist belief in having regard for all life. I don't call myself buddhist or christian or jewish or muslim. My beliefs are varied and I'd rather not explain it here, but feel free to email me if you want to have a theological discussion sometime. :) Ok, now, chapter 2 of Harry Potter and the Sands of Time!

_I wasted time, and now doth time waste me._

_- William Shakespeare_

"Harry, do you have your portkey close by?" Remus asked, walking closely to Harry as they both walked into Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Harry rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Yes, Remus, I have my portkey on me," he answered, sighing. Harry and Remus had met with Dumbledore after they arrived at Grimmauld Place, and he had agreed to let Harry visit his new vault, but only if he took an emergency portkey with him, and Remus accompany him. Harry had agreed readily; he was very eager to visit Sirius's old vault to see if anything was in there that could help him in his fight against Voldemort.

Harry, along with Remus, made his way up to the first teller they came upon in Gringotts. The goblin was writing something down when Harry approached him, and did not look up at Harry.

"Er, excuse me," Harry said, getting the goblin's attention. The goblin slowly looked at Harry, an annoyed expression on his ugly face.

"Sir, how may I be of service to you?" the goblin asked, his voice sounding bored. Harry held out the letter he had received from Gringotts earlier in the day to the teller.

"I'm here to visit my new vault," Harry explained, indicating for the goblin to take the letter. The goblin grasped the letter and began skimming through it. He looked from the letter, to Harry, and back to the letter. He straightened up a bit and addressed Harry.

"Ok sir, I assume you will be requiring a key to the vault?" the goblin stated more than asked. Harry nodded. "Very well," the goblins aid and snapped his fingers. A second later, a younger goblin appeared beside Harry and Remus. "Grabnik, please fetch the key to Vault 3303, and then escort these gentlemen to the vault," the teller instructed. The young goblin nodded and disappeared, only to return with a silver key in his hand.

"Please, sirs, right this way," he said, and led Harry and Remus to where the carts were located.

A short ride later, the goblin, Harry, and Remus stood before a massive steel door with an intricate system of locks on it. The goblin inserted the key and turned it. A loud clank resounded through out the corridor and the door slowly creaked open. The goblin bowed, gesturing that Harry and Remus could enter. Harry went in first, followed by Remus, the goblin staying outside the vault.

Torches magically ignited when Harry entered the vault. He gasped as he gazed around him. Stacks of gold, silver and bronze coins covered the vault, along with several chests that contained other treasures. After a few moments of stunned silence, Harry walked around his new vault. He spotted a couple bookcases filled with books and he headed over to inspect them.

As he began skimming the titles of the books, he looked up and grinned at Remus.

"Here I am, surrounded by more wealth than I ever imagined, and I'm looking through old dusty books," Harry commented, laughing to himself. "Is that normal, Remus?" At this Remus chuckled and patted Harry on the back.

"It seems that you have picked up one of Miss Granger's eccentric qualities," Remus commented. Harry blushed, and his thoughts wandered to Hermione and her borderline obsession with books. He smiled, and returned to looking through the books.

"Hey Remus, is there anything I can put some of these books in?" Harry asked as he flipped through a defensive magic book. Remus looked around and picked up a small black, velvet bag.

"Here, put them in this," Remus instructed. Harry glanced at the bag.

"Won't hold much, will it?" Harry said, frowning at the bag.

"This is a Bottomless Bag, Harry," Remus explained and he glanced around the vault again. "It looks like there are several here." Harry also looked around and saw that Remus was right. Shrugging, Harry began piling books and scrolls into the bag. After a minute, he hefted it and found it to be almost weightless.

"Nice," Harry commented and Remus laughed.

After about twenty minutes, Harry had felt he had enough books to last him a while, and he tied the bag closed. He also refilled his money pouch with as many coins as it would hold. He looked to Remus and nodded, and the began to leave the vault. Suddenly, Harry stopped as if frozen by an invisible force. He looked to his right and his eyes fell upon a small obsidian chest with a silver latch. Harry felt drawn to the chest but he couldn't figure out why. He had never seen it before. Harry walked towards the chest and kneeled down in front of it. Remus, having just noticed Harry's absence beside him, turned to see Harry kneeling before the chest.

"Harry?" he asked. Harry didn't respond. Remus stepped towards him. "Harry?" he asked again. Still no response. Harry seemed absorbed by the chest. Remus was now beside him. He gently placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, what is it?" Remus inquired, a worried expression now on his face. Harry didn't look up at Remus.

"It's calling to me, Remus," Harry stated cryptically. Remus's eyes widened.

"What's calling to you?" he asked. Harry shook his head.

"I-I don't know," Harry answered. "But I can feel it," he said. Harry traced a finger across the silver lock. "There's no keyhole, Remus." Remus frowned and looked at the lock.

"Alohamora," Remus said, pointing his wand at the lock. Nothing. His frown deepening, Remus tried several other spells but to no avail. The chest did not open. Harry placed a hand atop the chest.

"Open," he commanded. The lock gave a soft click and the lid raised open. Harry blinked and stared at Remus. Remus's jaw was hanging down.

"How did you do that?" Remus asked, his voice full of wonder. Harry shrugged, a disbelieving look on his face.

"I have no idea," Harry confessed. He turned his gaze back to the chest and looked within. Harry reached his hand inside and his fingers closed around something soft. He withdrew his hand, holding a small cloth-wrapped bundle. He unfolded the blue cloth and out fell a gold, circular medallion. Harry examined the medallion, turning it over in his hand. The middle of it was raised in a sort of half sphere shape with markings around it. The medallion was attached to a thin gold chain which would allow someone to wear it around their neck. Harry hefted the medallion, finding it to be rather light. Harry wrapped the medallion up in its blue cloth, and shoved it in his pocket. Again, his hand went into the chest, searching for anything else in the chest. Again, his wandering fingers found something, and Harry lifted it out of the chest. This time he found a small wooden box with a silver latch on it. Harry lifted the latch and opened the box.

As soon as the lid was open, a brilliant golden light erupted from within. Remus had to shield his eyes from the light it was so bright. After several intense seconds, the light dissipated and Remus looked at Harry. He gasped at the sight of Harry's prone body and quickly kneeled beside him. Remus at once tried to revive Harry. Harry stayed unconscious, and after alerting the goblin, Remus portkeyed himself and Harry to No. 12 Grimmauld Place.

XXXX

Darkness was all that Harry could see. A darkness so heavy, he could feel it weighing down upon him.

"_Hello_?" Harry called out timidly. No one answered. There was not even a sound, not an echo at all. It was as if he was trapped in a void, walking in oblivion. Harry tried to move but felt weighed down by the darkness. "_Is anybody there_?" Harry called loudly. Nothing. Beginning to panic, Harry tried to summon his wand, but could not do so. He then tried a wandless _Lumos _spell, but again, failed. Sighing in defeat, Harry could only wait.

With a blinding flash of pain and light, Harry began seeing something. Something akin to visions. But they were grainy and out of focus, like an old black and white film. The was no sound, just voices murmuring words in an ancient tongue. Harry saw a young man with olive skin and black hair that was cut to the length of his chin. The young man was shirtless and had several cuts and scrapes on him. Strapped to his back was a curved sword and in his hand was a dagger. The young man stood defiantly before an old man holding a large staff with the head of a snake on the end. The young man suddenly leaped between the columns which stood in the room they were in and landed atop a giant hourglass filled with sand. The old man yelled something at the young one, fear in his eyes. The young man screamed and brought the dagger down upon the hourglass.

Flash.

Harry saw once again the young man, but now he was fully clothed and unhurt. He was sitting before a young women with dark skin and black hair, clothed in white. Harry looked closer to her and saw that the women wore the same medallion that he had found inside the chest in Sirius's vault. The young man seemed to be telling the women something and she looked suspicious and disbelieving, yet still enthralled with whatever the young man was telling her.

Flash.

The young man and women stood on balcony, a jungle behind them. The sun seemed to have just risen. The young man once again held the dagger in his hand. The women was talking to the man when he suddenly leaned in and kissed her. After a few seconds the women pulled away with a slightly angry look on her face and began speaking again, most likely reprimanding the man. As she was speaking, the young man looked at the dagger and then did something with it. Harry couldn't believe what he witnessed next. Time seemed to stop for a split second and bend, then began to rewind. Harry saw the man kiss the women in reverse when the images before Harry bended again and time resumed its natural pace. The same scene played out before Harry again, except the man did not kiss the woman again.

Flash.

The young man handed the dagger to the woman and walked towards the edge of the balcony. He climbed the closest palm tree, said something to the woman, then slid to the ground, out of sight. The woman looked very surprised at what the man said and watched him leave.

Flash.

Harry slowly opened his eyes, but quickly shut them again when the bright light blinded him. That was when Harry realized that he could feel again. He was laying down on something soft and comfortable. Harry reached to see if he was still wearing his glasses. Finding out he was not, Harry slowly opened his eyes again, squinting in the bright light. He saw his glasses resting on a table beside the bed on which he lay and reached to put them on.

Now that he could see, he soon recognized that he was in the old room he had stayed in at Grimmauld Place. Harry swung his feet onto the floor and stood, stretching his aching muscles. Suddenly, the door creaked open and Harry smiled as he saw his best friend Hermione Granger easing her way into his room. She stopped when she saw that Harry was awake and standing before her. Then with a small shriek, she leaped at Harry, wrapping him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh Harry, I'm so glad to see you're awake!" Hermione exclaimed as Harry tried to pry her hands from cracking his ribs. "I -- we were so worried when we heard that you had fainted at Gringotts."

"I didn't... faint," Harry barely got out as Hermione was still squeezing him. "Hermione, can you please let me breathe?" he asked. Hermione instantly let go and stepped back, her face turning red.

"I'm sorry Harry, I was just worried," she said timidly. Harry grinned.

"It's okay, Hermione," Harry replied. "So when did you get here?" he asked. Hermione, the flush starting to leave her face, looked up at Harry.

"Just a few minutes before Remus brought you back. Are you sure you're all right?" she asked, her brow creasing in worry. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I feel fine," he answered. "Gotten used to passing out, haven't I?" Harry said, laughing. Hermione gave a small laugh as well. Suddenly, Harry remembered the small box that he had withdrew from the chest. "Hermione, do you know where my chest is? Remus should have brought it back with us," he questioned. Hermione nodded and pointed behind him.

"Remus put it on the desk over there," she told Harry. Harry walked over to the desk and began to open it. Hermione quickly stopped him. "Harry!" she exclaimed. "Do you really plan on opening that again after it knocked you out!" Harry nodded.

"It won't do that again," he said, staring at the box. "It was a one time thing." Hermione's eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"How do you know?" she asked. Harry shrugged.

"I don't really know how I know that," he said, his hand still resting on the box, "but I'm sure of it." With that, Harry slowly opened the box.

No flash of light this time. It was just an ordinary box now. Hermione sighed in relief and Harry reached his hand inside. He grasped something metallic and he withdrew it from the box. He gasped when he saw what it was. It was the same dagger he had seen in his visions.

**Extended Author's Notes: **Well now, things finally seem to get interesting, eh? Sorry if the visions were confusing, but that was the best way I could relate the Prince to Harry. The medallion will play a role in the coming chapters, but not as much as the dagger, which is major to the plot. Sorry if this chapter ended weird, but I had to end it there or I'd have to write another thousand words as to what happens next, so I think I'll save that for the next chapter.

**Next Chapter:** Actually, the next chapter isn't a chapter at all. It's more of an informational source to tell the readers about The Sands of Time, The Dagger, and the Hourglass that Harry saw in his vision. But don't worry, I should have the next actual chapter up within the next couple days, if I keep up the same pace as I have been. So keep reading and sending in those reviews! Can't wait to read what you think of this chapter. Later.

Orpheus


	4. Intermission

**Author's Notes:** Okay, so this little intermission explains the legend of the Prince and the Sands of Time. I was planning on having another little intermission that would explain the powers of the Dagger, but I'm just going to put it in the next chapter. Alright, now here it is, straight from the Prine of Persia booklet that came with the game.

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Persia The Sands of Time is copyrighted to Ubisoft Entertainment and Jordan Mechner. Copyright or trademark infringement is not intended.

**The Legend**

Amidst the scorched sands of medieval Persia, there is a legend spun in an ancient tongue. It speaks of a time borne by blood and ruled by deceit.

It is within this war-torn land that a young Prince discovers a magic Dagger. Drawn to its dark powers, he is led to unleash a deadly evil upon the reaches of the Sultan's vast kingdom.

Aided by the wiles of a seductive princess and the absolute powers of the Sands of Time, the Prince stages a harrowing quest to reclaim the palace's cursed chambers and restore peace to the very fabric of Time itself. He must tread these dangers carefully, however. Because in this world, there is only one rule: Master the Sands... or be buried.

**The Sands of Time**

A terrible, primordial substance, the Sands of Time change and corrupt every living thing they touch. only through the Dagger of Time can the awesome might of the Sands be harnessed. The Dagger confers extraordinary powers on its possessor, enabling him to seamlessly bend the fabric of Time itself.

_The Hourglass_

Long ago, in the age of myths, the Sands of Time were sealed within an impregnable Hourglass. When the Prince commits the unimaginable sin of unlocking the Hourglass, releasing the Sands, the reason for this precaution becomes evident.

_The Dagger_

More than a weapon, the Dagger of Time is the only container besides the Hourglass that is strong enough to hold the Sands of Time. Whoever wields the Dagger is granted the power to control Time, by using up the Sands within.

**Author's Notes:** So there it is. Short, I know, but I think it'll help those that haven't played Prince of Persia a much better understanding about the Sands of Time. If you have any questions regarding PoP or the Sands of Time, please email me.

**Next Chapter:** Harry learns more about the Dagger of Time, the strange medallion, and the legend surrounding the Prince, with the help of Hermione and Ron. Expect Dumbledore to make an appearance and watch as Harry tests the power of the Dagger for the first time.


	5. Chapter 3: A legend of Persia

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. Likewise, Prince of Persia The Sands of Time is copyrighted to Ubisoft Entertainment and Jordan Mechner. Copyright or trademark infringement is not intended.

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for the reviews, everyone, they really help. Sorry it took longer for this one to get posted, but I had to do a couple things this weekend. And this week, I might just have to start working, and I don't know how that'll interfere with the progress of the story, but it shouldn't be too bad. Anyways, here's the third chapter of Harry Potter and the Sands of Time. Enjoy!

_Men talk of killing time, while time quietly kills them._

_ Dion Boucicault_

XXXX

_No flash of light this time. It was just an ordinary box now. Hermione sighed in relief and Harry reached his hand inside. He grasped something metallic and he withdrew it from the box. He gasped when he saw what it was. It was the same dagger he had seen in his visions._

"A dagger?" Hermione asked, obviously confused.

"It's the dagger I saw in my visions," Harry said. Hermione gave him an odd look.

"Visions?" she asked. Harry nodded.

"Yeah," he answered. "While I was knocked out, I had a series of visions." Harry then told Hermione all about the visions he had witnessed. When he was finished, she looked deep in thought.

Harry, meanwhile, was marveling at the dagger's magnificent craftsmanship. The whole dagger, including the blade and hilt, followed a graceful curve. The blade itself was made of some kind of hard steel, polished to a mirror shine and was sharper than a razor. Above and below the blade's sharp and blunt edge were two blue spikes that jutted out and attached to the hilt. The hilt was gold and held a glass container in the middle, which was almost filled completely with sand. Harry held the dagger in his hand, holding it up in the light. Hermione stopped rummaging inside the box. "Harry, look," she said, and lifted out a small scabbard for the dagger. Harry took the scabbard and sheathed the dagger. More on impulse than anything, Harry wrapped the sling around his waist and tied it so that the dagger was resting on his left hip. Hermione quirked an eyebrow.

"What?" Harry asked innocently. Hermione shook her head, a small smile forming on her face. Harry grinned and went back to looking in the chest for anymore artifacts. Meanwhile, Hermione was staring at Harry with an appraising look. He seemed to have grown a bit during the summer, both in height and in stature. His green eyes were still their vibrant emerald green, and yet, they seemed to have been set a light with a vivid fire. Hermione also found Harry's somewhat unshaven appearance to be intriging and, dare she say, attractive. Blushing slightly, Hermione shook her head, as if to get rid of such thoughts. Harry popped up suddenly, a triumphant look on his face.

"What is it?" Hermione asked. Harry held up a small, rolled up scroll in his hand.

"It's a scroll of some sort," he answered, turning it over in his hand. "Hopefully, it'll have some information about this dagger." Harry patted the dagger at his side. "Is Dumbledore here?" he asked. Hermione nodded. "Good, I need to inform him of some things."

"I think you should tell him about that dagger," Hermione stated, the slightly bossy tone surfacing in her voice. Harry laughed.

"Of course I will, Hermione," Harry said, a smile still on his face. "It'd be kind of hard to notice it anyways, right?" he suggested, gesturing to it on his hip. Hermione blushed as she had overlooked the obvious. _What is it with Harry making me blush all of a sudden?_ a small voice asked in her head. Instead of answering herself, she shook her head slightly. She'd think about it later.

Harry decided to talk with Dumbeldore and invited Hermione along with him. She accepted, of course, very interested about what their professor would have to say about Harry's new dagger. The teens made their way down the stairs and into the dinning room, where Remus and Dumbledore sat, discussing something quietly. They both looked up as Harry and Hermione entered. Remus quickly stood and strode over to Harry.

"Harry, I'm glad to see you're awake finally," Remus said, clapping Harry on the shoulder. "You gave me quite a scare when you were knocked out." Harry grinned at his old professor and friend.

"Sorry about that Remus," Harry said. "But I'm fine now. In fact, I feel great." Remus nodded and sat back down. Harry looked to the headmaster. "Hello, Professor. It's nice to see you." Dumbledore smiled, the old familiar twinkle in his eyes.

"It's good to see you too, Harry, and to see that you're feeling quite well," Dumbledore said, offering Harry to sit across from him at the table. Harry thanked him and sat down, followed by Hermione. "I presume you have come here to discuss recent events with me?" Dumbeldore said, more of a statement than a question. Harry nodded, lay the scroll on the table, and unsheathed the dagger, setting it beside the scroll. Then, he looked as if he just realized something, and dug in his pocket. He pulled out the medallion, still wrapped in the blue cloth. He uncovered it and set it beside the scroll.

"I found these in a chest that was in Sirius's vault," Harry began and recounted his whole time in the vault to the professor. After he was finished, no one said anything for a long while. Harry, unsure of what to do, timidly asked Dumbledore, "So, what do you think, Professor?" Dumbledore didn't say anything for a moment, but stared at the contents which had lay before him.

"I think that there must be a reason you stumbled upon these items," the wizened headmaster began. "You said that you felt drawn to them. Perhaps you were meant to find these." Harry nodded. He felt especially close to the dagger but couldn't explain why. "I can sense dark magic surrounding the dagger," Dumbledore said, rousing Harry from his thoughts, "but I do not believe that the dagger itself is an evil device."

"Professor," Hermione said, speaking for the first time," perhaps Harry and I could go over the scroll and find out if it gives any information about the dagger or medallion." Dumbledore smiled and nodded.

"That sounds like an excellent idea, Miss Granger," he answered and Hermione smiled. "Better to know what these items are all about." Dumbledore turned to Harry. "I believe that Mr. Weasely should be arriving soon--" No more than he spoke those words and the dinning room door burst open, revealing a red-headed teenage boy walking in by the name of Ronald Weasely.

"Harry, Hermione!" he said, the happiness to see his two best friends apparent in his voice. Then, remembering not to be rude, greeted the two grown men in the room. "Er, Professor Dumbledore, Remus." The two nodded their heads in greeting, smiles on their faces. Dumbledore stood and Remus followed suit.

"Well, Remus and myself must be getting along now," Dumbeldore announced. He turned to direct his words to Hermione. "The wards over this estate blocks the Ministry's magical detectors, so you will be able to use translation spells on the scroll, as I assume you will need to do." The twinkle, ever present in his eyes, brightened. "I hope that you three do not abuse this privilege." He smiled and exited the room, along with Remus. The three teens sat silently for a few moments. Ron grinned and slapped Harry on the back.

"So what have you been up to, mate?"

XXXX

After spending the good part of an hour explaining to Ron what had happened that day, he was excited to help Harry and Hermione examine the scroll, which somewhat surprised them. Ron looked scandalous.

"What?" he asked. "Surprised that I actually want to _read_ something for once?" Ron huffed and looked away. Harry grinned and Ron couldn't hold up the facade for long, and broke down into a grin himself. "Plus, that dagger looks pretty wicked, too." he finally admitted. Hermione rolled her eyes while Harry and Ron just laughed.

"Come on you two, we might as well get started translating the scroll," Hermione instructed, leading her two best friends out of the dinning room. Harry quickly put the medallion in his pocket, tied the dagger to his waist and grabbed the scroll and followed his friends into the large study on the second floor.

Setting up at a table with four chairs, the trio sat, Harry and Hermione sitting on one side while Ron sitting on the other. "Alright, let me see the scroll," Hermione said, holding out her hand. Harry took out the scroll but didn't hand it to her.

"Shouldn't we do a detecting spell on it first?" he asked. "To make sure it doesn't have any curses or jinxes on it?" Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Harry, do you think I was going to open it without taking some precautions first?" Hermione scolded him. Sheepishly, Harry handed her the scroll. She took it, laid it on the table, and withdrew her wand.

"_Dirus Acclaro_," Hermione spoke. The scroll lay silent. "_Malus Caecus_," she spoke again, and again nothing happened. After several more spells, Hermione nodded her head at Harry. "It's okay, there's not a spell protecting it." harry nodded and reached for the scroll, opening it. Sighing in relief that nothing bizarre happened to him, harry lay the unrolled scroll on the table. The scroll was covered with alien characters that none of them could decipher. Of course, Hermione had an idea what language it could be.

"It looks like some kind of Middle-Eastern language, maybe Arabic or Aramaic," she explained."_Converto Lingua_," Hermione said. A white glow escaped her wand and covered the scroll. After a few moments, the strange letters began to twist and contort, until the were translated into English.

Wow, Hermione," Ron said, staring at the scroll with wide eyes.

"Great job, Hermione," Harry said, also gazing at the scroll. Hermione smiled at their praise.

"It should be easy enough now to read," she said and pulled the scroll towards her. Harry leaned closer to her so he could also begin to read the scroll. Hermione's cheeks lightly flushed. After a few moments, she completely forgot about it and was absorbed by the writing, as was Harry. Ron, on the other hand, didn't see the point in trying to squeezing in trying to read the scroll, so he absent-mindedly flipped through a Quidditch magazine that had been laying on the table while the other two read.

After a long while, Harry and Hermione finally stopped reading the scroll for a few minutes. The scroll first told the legend of a prince of Persia who traveled with his father, Shahraman, a mighty king of Persia, to the kingdom of Azad. On their journey, the king and his men passed through India and besieged the Maharajah's palace with the help of the Maharajah's vizer who betrayed his king. There, the prince found a dagger which he kept for his spoils of war. A giant hourglass, filled with sand, was also taken by Shahraman's men to the kingdom of Azad as a gift to the king. While in the palace of Azad, the vizier tricked the prince into unleashing the sands within, called the Sands of Time. Everyone in the palace touched by the Sands was turned into a mockery of their original form. They were incapable of speech or feeling, and driving by the instinct to hunt down and kill anything that lived. They could not be killed, but they could be destroyed, by using the dagger the prince had, the Dagger of Time. The only people that were not infected by the sands were the prince because he possessed the dagger, the vizier because of his magical staff and his sorcerer powers, and the captured princess of the maharajah, who wore a magical medallion.

The prince, along with the aid of the princess, sought to restore the sands back into the hourglass, and return everything back to as it was before they were released. They battled their way through the palace, fighting sand creatures and the palace's own defenses, until they reached the Tower of Dawn, where the vizier was holding the hourglass. The princess, while battling sand creatures, fell to her death in the Tower of Dawn. The prince, mad with grief at her death, for he had come to love her, leaped atop the Hourglass an drove the dagger into it. The sands gathered inside the hourglass and everything rewound. The prince found himself as he was before his father's army attacked the Maharajah's palace, the dagger in his hand. In the cover of darkness, the prince sneaked into the princesses' quarters and told her the story which he had lived. At dawn when he was finished, the vizier found him and tried to kill him. The prince and vizier fought and the prince overcame him. The prince gave the princess the dagger and returned to his father's encampment. With the vizier's death, Shahraman did not attack the Maharajah's palace and the prince avoided unleashing the Sands of Time again.

Here, the document stopped suddenly, as if there was more to the story, but it had been cut off or erased. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, realizing just how powerful the dagger really was. Ron looked up from his magazine and asked, "So, what does it say?"

XXXX

Later, after telling Ron the story that the scroll told, Ron stared at the dagger for a long time.

"It must be really powerful," he commented. Harry nodded. Hermione looked a bit skeptical.

"If it even is the real Dagger of Time," she said. Harry and Ron looked at her incrediously.

"You mean to tell me that you don't believe what you just read?" Harry asked, his eyes wide in disbelief. Hermine shook her head.

"It's not that at, even if the story seems a bit far-fetched," she began. 'It's the fact that we don't know if this is the dagger the was mentioned in the legend." Harry rubbed his forehead.

"Well, there's no real way to know, is there?" he said, looking a little deflated. Hermione studied the scroll for a moment before pulling it closer.

"Harry, take a look here!" she exclaimed, excitement in her voice. Harry looked to where she was pointing. It was a small passage they had over looked while they had been reading. "This here explains how to use the powers of the dagger!" Harry's eyes widened and grabbed the scroll and began reading.

_Whoever holds the Dagger of Time gains the power to bend and control the fabric of Time itself, using the Sands within. He who posses the dagger has the awesome might of Time on his side._

_The Power of Revival: The Dagger allows he who posses it to undo his mistakes -- even his own death -- by traveling back in time up to ten seconds._

_The Power of Delay: The Dagger allows the holder to slow down time for everyone around him, giving him the slight but important edge in combat._

_The Power of Restraint: The Dagger stops time for one enemy, allowing the user to dispatch the enemy with impunity._

_The Power of Haste: The Dagger accelerates the passing of time, allowing the user to defeat multiple enemies at the blink of an eye._

_The Power of Destiny: The Dagger allows he who posses it to behold visions of the future._

Harry slowly looked up after he finished reading the scroll. Hermione looked anxiously at him.

"Well, what does it say?" she asked. Harry grinned and handed it to her. She immediately began scanning the scroll. She looked up at Harry when she finished, a look of glee on her face. "Harry, do you know what this means?" she asked, obviously excited.

"Er, what?"

"This just might help you defeat Voldemort!" she exclaimed, almost bouncing in her chair. Harry nodded.

"Yeah I guess so, "he said, looking at the dagger strapped to his waist.

"Well?" Hermione said. Harry blinked.

"Well what?" Harry asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you going to try it out?" she said. Harry looked from her to the dagger.

"You really think I should?" he asked, unsure about testing the dagger.

"Well, maybe we should ask Professor Dumbledore before you try it..." she said, now looking a bit apprehensive. Harry grinned slightly.

"Just a second ago you were all for trying it," Harry said. Hermione bit her bottom lip.

"I know, but now that I think about, I think you should wait," she said. Harry's grin expanded and he unsheathed the dagger. Hermione's eyes widened. "Harry..."

"Come on, Hermione," Ron finally spoke up. "Let Harry have a go with the dagger."

"Yeah, Hermione," Harry said, now holding the dagger up. "I don't think anything bad will happen." Hermione crossed her hands in front of her chest.

"And exactly who do you know that?" she asked. Harry shrugged.

"No idea," he replied. With that, Harry touched a little switch that was on the hilt of the dagger. Time stopped and nothing moved. Then, everything seemed to bend, straighten, and began rewinding. Harry felt himself going back and watched in wonder as he say Hermione uncross her arms and begin speaking backwards. After ten seconds, Time stopped, bended, and returned to normal again.

"Well?" Hermione said. Harry blinked.

"Well what?" Harry asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you going to try it out?" she said. Harry gaped at her. Had he really just heard her correctly? Hadn't she just said that a few seconds ago?

"You really think I should?" Harry asked, deciding to play along.

"Well, maybe we should ask Professor Dumbledore before you try it..." she said. Harry grinned.

"You're right, Hermione," Harry announced. "We should wait and consult Dumbeldore." Hermione sighed in relief. Harry grinned in delight. It had really worked! Harry couldn't believe that he now possessed such a powerful tool.

"Ah, I really wanted to see Harry try it out," Ron complained, resting his head on the table. Harry slyly winked at him. Ron blinked and then grinned.

"Right, well, it's getting late," Harry said and began to gather up the scroll and medallion. "We'll talk to Dumbledore again tomorrow and see what he thinks about it, Hermione." Hermione nodded in agreement. The trio walked out of the study and into their respective bedrooms. Harry and Ron bade Hermione good-night and went into the room they had shared last summer.

Getting into his bed clothes, Harry asked, "So is the rest of your family here?" Ron nodded.

"Mum, Dad, and Ginny and me," Ron answered, fluffing his pillow. "Fred and George are living in the flat above their shop and Percy is still living in London. Oh, did I tell you?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head. "Bill and Fleur are getting married next summer." Harry blinked and grinned.

"That's great," he said, happy for both Bill and Fleur.

"Yeah, Bill and Fleur should be stopping by headquarters sometime in the next couple days," Ron told him, resting his head on his pillow. "And before we go to sleep, what was that wink for earlier?" Ron asked. Harry grinned.

"Well, I used the dagger," he said. Ron sat up.

"How?" he asked. "I didn't see you use it."

"I know," Harry said. "I used it to rewind the past and changed it so I didn't use it. It's weird, I know, but trust me, it works." Harry lay on his bed and turned out the lights. "Good night, Ron."

"Good night, mate."

XXXX

**Author's Notes: **Well, I hope some questions are answered. I know Harry didn't get to do much with the powers of the Dagger, but all in good time, haha. This chapter was a little longer than the rest, over 3000 words. I'm making good progress, I think. Alright,t he next update should be in two days or so. Reviews are appreciated! Thanks, and have a great day.

**Next Chapter:** Harry talks with Dumbeldore, Hermione comes to terms with some issues, and a trip to Diagon Alley, maybe? (I think the romance will start to pick up a little bit next chapter, even if a few hearts may be broken. Eh, I don't now if I'm that good with both adventure and romance at the same time. But I'll try!)


	6. Chapter 4: A Heritage of Royalty

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. Likewise, Prince of Persia The Sands of Time is copyrighted to Ubisoft Entertainment and Jordan Mechner. Copyright or trademark infringement is not intended.

**Author's Notes:** Erm, well... hello. It's been a while, huh? Sorry it's taken so long for this chapter to be put up, some things got in the way. I had a bit of writer's block about half-way through this chapter and I left it alone for a while. Then, for some reason, my interest in writing fanfiction -- and Harry Potter in general -- kinda went out. But it was for the best, I think, because you can only stay at such a level of interest for so long. But I'm back now. I'm not going to promise a regular update, but I'm really going to finish this. I've gotten further along in this fanfic then in any other I've ever written. As I write this, I wonder if I even have any readers left. Are you all still out there? Ha, well, once again I'm sorry, and I'll try not to leave updates so far in between each other. And, as always, please review. Thank you.

Harry's sleep was restless. He had several dreams, each of them revolving around the Dagger. In one, he saw the Prince using the dagger, fighting off enemies, those who were once people but had turned into demons because of the effects of the Sands of Time. He saw a dark haired, olive-skinned beauty wearing the golden medallion, fighting alongside the prince. Harry even saw himself weilding the dagger in battle, as he fought Death Eaters and sand creatures alike. Not only did he carry the dagger, but he also used a curved sword. He cut down countless Death Eaters and destroyed many sand creatures. He saw many battles between himself and the forces of evil.

Suddenly, Harry's dreams changed. He saw Voldemort before the Hourglass, the Sands of Time falling inside. He looked victorious, and Harry soon saw why; he saw himself cradling Hermione's unmoving form, his head bowed. Dream-Harry then lay Hermione down, and rushed at Voldemort. As he was advancing upon him, time stopped, and Harry saw that the future split into two paths. Harry watched as they unfolded.

Dream-Harry rushed at Voldemort and slashed him across his chest. Blood poured from the wound and Voldemort stumbled backwards. Harry then drove the dagger into Voldemort's torso. Voldemort seemed to be frozen in time and he slowly fell backwards, giving Harry the chance to move in for the kill. Harry first sliced upwards and Voldemort was cut into two, right down the middle. Harry then brought his sword down in a mighty blow, turning Voldemort into dust, and finally defeating him. Time stopped again and bended backwards.

This time, Dream-Harry stopped just as he reached the Dark Lord. Instead of stabbing or slashing, Harry held out the Dagger for Voldemort to take. Voldemort took the dagger and everything instantly went dark. Several visions flashed across Harry's mind, and in them he saw the same thing; death and destruction. Cities burned and people were slaughtered. Darkness and evil ruled the land. Voldemort had won.

Harry awoke, sitting up in his bed, sweat dripping form his forehead. It took him a moment to get his bearings. He looked to his right and saw Ron snoring loudly in the bed beside him. Sighing in relief, it wasn't until Harry raised his hand to retrieve his glasses that he noticed the Dagger was in his hand. Puzzled, Harry set the dagger down on his bedside table. _How did that get there? _he wondered. He remembered last night that he had put the dagger in his trunk and locked it inside. Shrugging Harry got up and headed out into the hall and into the bathroom.

After relieving himself, Harry stepped out into the hallway, only to collide with his bushy-haired best friend.

"Oh, so sorry, Harry," Hermione apologized, steadying herself. "I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going." Harry grinned.

"It's ok," he assured her as he looked her over. She was in a pink bathrobe and she appeared to be rather disheveled. "Got something on your mind, Hermione?" She didn't say anything, only looked at him curiously, like she was trying to figure out the answer to one of her Arithmancy problems. After a few moments of silence, Hermione shook her head.

"No, Harry. It's nothing." With that, Hermione stepped past him and entered the bathroom, closing the door. Harry stared at the door, wondering what their interaction had meant. Shaking his head, he headed back to his room to get ready for the day. He planned to talk to Professor Dumbledore today to tell him what he discovered about the Dagger and all the strange dreams and visions he had been having. Harry would also try to start researching the history of the ancient Persian empire and who the prince in his visions was and find out more about him and the Dagger of Time.

Some tiny voice in the back of his head told him it'd be a long day.

**XXXX**

A knock came upon the oak-wood door to the study inside of Grimmauld Place, causing Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to look up from the document he was scanning.

"Enter," he said. The door slowly opened and Harry Potter poked his head inside. Albus smiled. "Ah, young Harry, what can I do for you?" Harry stepped slightly into the room.

"I'm sorry, professor," he began. "I'm not interrupting you, am I?" he asked. Albus shook his head.

"Of course not, Harry," he answered and motioned Harry to close the door and take a seat in front of him. "Please, have a seat." Harry shut the door and made his way to one of the chintz chairs that Dumbledore seemed to favor. "I assume that you are here about your findings on the Dagger?" Albus stated more than inquired. Harry nodded, an proceeded to inform the headmaster all that he and Hermione had found out about the Dagger of Time and the apparent Prince of Persia that was connected to the Dagger. Harry also decided to tell the Headmaster about his experimentation with the Dagger.

"Um, professor," Harry began, looking down at the floor for a moment before making eye-contact with the wizened wizard. "I... I used the Dagger last night," Harry stated, a little unsure of himself. Dumbledore quirked an eyebrow.

"How did you go about using the Dagger, Harry?" Albus inquired. Harry shifted his weight on the chair.

"Well, after Hermione and I read the scroll, we were arguing whether or not to try it out or to ask you first. I was against it at first and Hermione was for it," Harry paused for a second and grinned. "Odd, I know -- but when I was willing to give it a go, she suddenly thought it was a bad idea." Shaking his head, Harry continued with the story. "Anyways, I used the Dagger to rewind time back about ten seconds. It was amazing, Professor," Harry confided. "Neither Ron or Hermione knew what I had done. In fact, everything acted out like it had before, but the second time, I agreed with Hermione to wait until I talked to you." Harry then went quiet for a few moments, thinking to himself. "Professor? Do you think what I did was a lie?" Albus looked confused by his question. "I mean, I rewound time to sort of correct something, so I went back into time to before I used the Dagger... Does that mean that I didn't really lie since I technically hadn't done it before? Or does it mean I did something wrong because I went back in time to fix something?" Harry now looked thoroughly confused by his own questions. Dumbledore smiled.

"Harry, Harry, Harry," he said, smiling at Harry. "Only you can decide whether you used the Dagger for good or evil. Because no one else will be able to know what you did before." Albus now looked sympathetic. "You'll have a responsibility now not to abuse the power of Time, and you will have to be the one to decide what defines abusing such a power." Harry looked startled at this. Albus just patted his back, saying, "Don't fear. I believe you'll make the right decisions." Harry nodded and stood up.

"Thank you, Professor." Harry shook the Headmaster's hand and left the study. Dumbledore watched his young charge leave, a small smile on his ancient face. _That young man will do even greater things than he already has..._

**XXXX**

Early that afternoon, Harry sat at a desk in the study of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, pouring of a rather old tome. The massive book was black with gold, flaking letter adorning the front. "History of the Great Persian Empire: 648 BC - 330 BC", the letters read. Harry was so entranced by what what he was reading, that he didn't notice Ron sit down beside him.

"Heya Harry, what'cha reading?" Ron asked, innocently enough. Harry jumped a little and turned his head to look at his friend.

"Just the history of the Persian Empire," he answered, and turned back to continue reading. Ron blinked. He rarely saw Harry so engrossed with a book. Ron usually saw Hermione hunkered down with her nose in a book. Shrugging to himself, Ron leaned back in his chair, bored, and began whistling a tune he had heard on the Wizarding Wireless Network. Harry seemed to tense up in his shoulders and neck, but said nothing to Ron. Ron kept whistling, more and more off key, and Harry seemed to tense up more and more, until finally, Harry sighed, marked his page in the book, closed the cover, and stood up with the book under his arm. Ron looked up at his best friend.

"What's wrong, mate?" he asked. Harry ran his hand over his eyes.

"It's nothing, Ron," he replied. "I guess I've been reading a little too long." In all honesty, Harry didn't really know what was bothering him and making him so jittery. Ron just nodded his head.

"Yeah, you shouldn't read too much, or you'll end up like Hermione!" he exclaimed. Harry gave him a small frown.

"There's nothing wrong with Hermione reading a bit," Harry said. Ron rolled his eyes.

"A bit?" he said. "She's always reading some pointless, 5,000 page book, and that's just her 'lite' reading!" Harry's frown turned to a scowl. He was about to retort with a scathing comment in defense of Hermione, but he stopped. _Why am I so defensive all of a sudden? _he asked himself. _I really need to lie down..._

"Look, Ron," Harry began, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes, "I just don't think you should talk about Hermione's habits that way. So what if she likes to read? How many times has her love of books gotten all three of us out of trouble?" he asked. Ron blinked and looked away, an expression of shame coming over his face. Harry took a little bit of satisfaction out of that. "All I'm saying is, she's our friend, and she derserves our respect. I'm... I'm going to lie down for a while. I'll see you later." Harry said, and walked out of the study and into the hallway. What Harry didn't see was the shadowy form of Hermione hiding behind the stairs, a small smile on her lips and a tiny twinge of red peeking around her cheeks.

**XXXX**

As Harry lay awake on his bed, his mind was full of a jumble of thoughts. His earlier talk with Dumbledore, his recent visions and dreams, Persian history, Hermione, they all filled his head until it became difficult to even think. Sighing in frustration, Harry sat up, looking around the room. The Dagger caught his eye and he reached for it. Harry unsheathed it and looked it over. He watched the Sand within move a little bit whenever he waved the Dagger. The chamber that held the sand was almost completely full. Harry wondered how many times he could use the powers of the Dagger before the Sands ran out. To be safe, he decided he'd only use the dagger when it was necessary to get out of danger.

_Or, you could always take the Sand from a Sand Creature,_ murmured a voice in Harry's head that was not his own. Harry glanced around, merely out of habit. The voice somehow sounded familiar, and yet, foreign at the same time. As if he had heard the voice in a dream...

_Or in a past life... _said the voice. Harry tensed up. It was one thing to have a random thought say something in a different voice one time, but to have it reply to your own thoughts...

_The Dagger,_ the voice whispered. _Use the Dagger..._ Harry looked around once more before staring at the Dagger. The Sand within seemed to glow and pulsate. Harry, unable to stop himself, flipped the small switch with his thumb. The normal bending of time and space occurred again, but the scene changed from the room in Grimmauld Place to that of a desert in the dead of night.

Almost panicking, Harry twisted around, searching the landscape around him. Not a soul was in sight. The only source of light was the bright crescent moon and the stars in the sky. Harry shivered in the cold of the desert night as the wind blew across the sands.

"Well, I used the Dagger, now what?" Harry asked aloud, frustration ebbing into his voice. The was nothing for a few moments, but then Harry saw something start to appear. Like a mirage, the form of a man slowly materialized into thin air before Harry. The man finally became solid and Harry noted that the man was young, maybe only a few years older than Harry himself. And there was something about the young man that Harry found... familiar. The young man wore an outfit f white cloth with leather straps draping across his chest. Around his neck was a scarf of royal blue. He wore no headpiece and the young man's jet black hair fell freely, handsomely framing his face. A face, which Harry noted, was of an oliver tone. Harry soon realized that from this man's skin and garb that he was probably Middle-Eastern--if he lived a couple thousand years ago.

"Hello, young Harry," the man spoke. "I've been waiting for you."

"So you were the voice inside my head?" Harry asked. The man paused at this, seemingly to think over his answer.

"In a way, yes," he answered. "I am that voice. But, I am not just a voice inside your head, I am a part of you, Harry." Harry's eyes widened and the man continued. "In a way, I am you." Harry just blinked for several seconds.

"Wha- what do you mean you're me?" Harry asked, his voice almost trembling. "How can you be me?" The young man sighed, rubbing his eyes with his hand.

"It's difficult to explain... it'll be easier if you watch this first," the man instructed. He waved his arm in front of himself and Harry. The air seemed to shimmer and an image appeared. It was like a flat television screen hanging in mid-air, almost. Harry watched the image as a group of men on horses thundered across the desert. Soon, the group came upon a mausoleum in the middle of an oasis. Harry was witnessing the events of the past unfold before him.

Harry watched as the prince retrieved the dagger, the appearance of the vizier, and the prince striking himself in the chest. Harry felt a little twinge in his own chest and he absent-mindedly rubbed it. It was like the pieces of a large jigsaw puzzle were coming together very slowly. Somehow, Harry had seen this before. The young man (now confirmed to be the prince in the vision) waved his hand again and the image evaporated.

"That, as you saw, was myself. I am... was a prince of Persia. My father, when he was just a prince, went through a hellish ordeal that involved the dagger you now carry. It was my duty, as heir to the throne of Persia, to protect my kingdom and my people from the evil of the vizier, and to stop him from taking the Dagger of Time."

"Ok," Harry said. "How do I fit into all of this?" The prince sighed, a sad look on his face.

"When I struck myself in the chest with the dagger, I performed an ancient magical spell. You see, time and space are one in the same. You cannot change time without changing a certain point in space, and vice versa. The two are one in the same. So, when I performed the spell, I was erased from my time. But, since I changed the course of my fate, I changed the course of space and time itself. Somehow, the effects of my spell placed a part of me into you. We are essentially the same person, in spirit. And the vizier..." the Prince paused, looking way.

"What about him?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Your Lord Voldemort is the vizier reincarnated." Harry stared at the Prince, dumbfounded. "The vizier that night was actually Voldemort. His essence was sent into Voldemort when he died, years ago when my father killed him."

"How is that possible?" Harry asked.

"Remember," said the Prince, "Time and space. That evil had to be sent somewhere, and it was Fate that lead it into Voldemort. The events that seem like coincidence were written long before Time itself." All this information was almost too much for Harry to comprehend. He was, essentially, a prince of Persia, and the rival to the evil vizier, Voldemort.

"Wait, so is that how you can talk to me in my head?" Harry asked. "Because we're basically the same person?" The Prince nodded.

"Yes, though I had to wait until you came in contact with the dagger..." the Prince paused and then said, "Well, I didn't really have to wait, because I wasn't in time but in space, so I didn't age and--" at the look on Harry's face, the Prince stopped before he confused Harry (and himself) any further. "Anyways, now that we've finally made contact, we will truly be one in the same from now on. You and I will become the same person." Harry's eyes widened. "Oh, don't worry," explained the Prince. "You'll still be you, except that you'll have access to my memories and my abilities now." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Your 'abilities'?" he asked. The Prince smiled.

"But of course," the Prince answered. "You'll realize you have them soon enough." The Prince looked to the sky. "Our time is almost up"

"Wait, before we go," Harry said quickly. "Where's the Hourglass? Are there any Sand Creatures around in my... back home?" At this, the Prince bowed his head.

"The location of the Hourglass is unknown, but it is possible that Voldemort is in possession of it. However," the Prince continued, "Voldemort cannot unleash the Sands, as long as you have the Dagger. It is the key to unlocking the Hourglass. He does, however, have control of an unknown amount of Sand Creatures. So be wary of any attacks on you while at school." The Prince once again looked to the sky. "Our time is over, now, Harry. Be strong, and have faith in those around you, and especially in yourself." Harry nodded at the Prince. The Prince smiled and just as he came, he turned to a shimmering image and was gone.

Time and space bended and Harry was back in his room at Grimmauld Place. Once he got his bearings, he glanced at the clock to see how long he had been gone. Surprisingly (or not), no time had passed at all in his absence. Harry smiled. He did, after all, wield the power of Time.

**XXXX**

Hundreds of miles away, the Dark Lord Voldemort sat in his chamber, contemplating his next move in his war against the wizarding world. Only a few of his plans had gone in his favor as of late. His most recent plan, to aquire the Dagger of Time, had ultimately failed, but he did not come away entirely empty handed. As these thoughts passed in his mind, Voldemort's lips turned upward in a strange grin, though it held no mirth. His small, crimson eyes fell upon the large object in front of him:

The Hourglass.

**XXXX**

**Author's Notes:** Dun-dun-dun! So Voldemort has the Hourglass and some Sand Creatures. Things should get exciting soon... This chapter was kinda slow, I know, but I think it was necessary to connect the Prince from the prologue with Harry. Ah, and to clear up any confusion, the prince in the prologue and in this chapter is not the same one in the story Harry and Hermione read. That was the prince's father. Sorry if that confused anyone. If anyone is still confused or has any questions, just put them in the review or you can e-mail me (address is in my profile). As a side note, I was either going to make this chapter super long to make up for not updating, or not put it up until I had Chapter 5 written. I decided to just put it up as it is and you'll get the next chapter when I finish with it. ;) And please review!

**Next Chapter:** In the next installment, Harry learns the Prince's abilities, finally gets to Hogwarts, and battles Sand Demons! At least, I hope that'll be in the next chapter... I promise to try my best and have lots of action next chapter. See you then.


End file.
